vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken
A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary A FAMILY BETRAYAL — When it's discovered that The Hollow is using a magical totem to fuel her power, Freya enlists Rebekah and Klaus' help to locate and destroy it. Elsewhere, an ultimatum by The Hollow puts Kol at odds with his own siblings, while an unexpected run-in forces Marcel and Rebekah to confront the growing tension between them. Finally, The Hollow's plan for Hayley leaves her in the fight of her life.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/the-originals-episode-411-spirit-here.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson/The Hollow *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Blu Hunt as The Hollow *Christina Moses as Keelin (hallucination) Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner (hallucination) Trivia *Antagonist: The Hollow. *Jackson, Elijah and Keelin appear to Hayley and Freya, respectively, as hallucinations caused by The Hollow. *The Hollow, after becoming killable due to Klaus destroying the totem that served as a protection spell on her, is killed in her original body by Hayley, using a dagger with her blood on it, with the help of Freya. **The Hollow does not die, but instead possesses Hope. *With The Hollow's death, Freya gets the chance, by channeling Klaus, to resurrect Elijah, namely revive his body and move his spirit back to it from the pendant. *Davina is unlinked from The Hollow, after Hope breaks the spell linking them, and thus remains alive. *At the end of the episode, Davina and Kol leave New Orleans. Body Count *The Hollow's Acolytes - Various ways; killed by The Hollow *The Hollow - Stabbed with a dagger; killed by Hayley Continuity *Jackson was last seen in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. *Eddie was mentioned by Josh. He was last and only seen in No Quarter. *Vincent was mentioned by Marcel. He was last seen in Queen Death. *Dahlia was mentioned by Freya. She was killed in Ashes to Ashes. *Sofya was mentioned by Marcel and Rebekah. She was last seen in Queen Death. *Camille was mentioned by Kol. She was last seen in No Quarter as a hallucination. *The Labonair Family was mentioned. *Esther was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana ** St. Anne's Church *** Davina's Room ** The Abattoir ** Lafayette Cemetery ** French Quarter *** Rousseau's **Bayou ** Garden District *** LaForge House Behind the Scenes *According to Michael Narducci, the title refers to the Hollow. *From this episode onwards, Summer Fontana is billed as "guest starring", having previously been billed as "co-starring". Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Davina: "The Hollow has to be killed. You have no idea what we are up against." :Freya: "You need to stab the Hollow. Be fast, be brutal, or we're dead." :Freya: "Hayley?" |-|Extended Promo= :Davina: "The Hollow has to be killed. You have no idea what we are up against." :Freya: "You need to stab the Hollow. Be fast, be brutal, or we're dead." :Hayley: "I know what I have to do. I just have to be brave enough to do it." :Rebekah: "Hayley is on a suicide mission and I can't lose anyone else that I love." :Freya: "Hayley?" |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x11 Promo "A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken" (HD) Season 4 Episode 11 Promo The Originals 4x11 Extended Promo "A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken" (HD) Season 4 Episode 11 The Originals 4x11 Sneak Peek "A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken" (HD) Season 4 Episode 11 The Originals A Spirit Here That Won’t Be Broken Scene The CW The Originals 4x11 Inside "A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken" (HD) Season 4 Episode 11 Inside Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Klaus.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Klaus-Freya.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Davina.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Kol-Davina.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Hayley-Hope.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Marcel.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Marcel-Rebekah.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Rebekah-Marcel.jpg 4x11 A Spirit Here Won't Be Broken-Rebekah.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO411-001-St. Anne's Church Attic.png TO411-002-Kol.png TO411-003-Davina.png TO411-004-Kol-Davina.png TO411-005-The Hollow.png TO411-006-Kol.png TO411-007-The Hollow.png TO411-008-Kol.png TO411-009-Hope.png TO411-010-Klaus.png TO411-011~Hope-Klaus.png TO411-012~Elijah-Hayley.png TO411-013~Hayley-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-014~Hayley-Freya.png TO411-015-Hayley-Klaus~Freya.png TO411-016-Sigil-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-017-Hayley.png TO411-018-Klaus.png TO411-019-Marcel-Josh.png TO411-020-Herbs.png TO411-021~Freya-Rebekah.png TO411-022-Freya~Rebekah.png TO411-023-Rebekah~Kol.png TO411-024-Kol~Rebekah.png TO411-025~Kol-Protection Totem.png TO411-026-Abandon House-Rebekah.png TO411-027~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-028-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-029-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-030-Kol~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-031-Rebekah~Kol.png TO411-032-Rebekah-Marcel~Kol.png TO411-033-Kol.png TO411-034-Hayley.png TO411-035~Hayley-Hope.png TO411-036-Hayley.png TO411-037-Freya~Klaus.png TO411-038-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-039~Freya-Klaus.png TO411-040~Klaus-Weapons.png TO411-041~Freya-Klaus.png TO411-042-Kol-Protection Totem-Davina.png TO411-043-Kol~Davina.png TO411-044~Kol-Davina.png TO411-045~Freya-Hayley.png TO411-046-Freya~Hayley.png TO411-047-LaForge House-Freya-Hayley.png TO411-048-The Hollow.png TO411-049-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-050-Hayley.png TO411-051-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-052-Hayley~Hollow Jackson.png TO411-053-Hope~Kol.png TO411-054-Kol~Hope.png TO411-055-Kol~Hope.png TO411-056~Kol-Hope.png TO411-057-LaForge House.png TO411-058-Freya.png TO411-059-The Hollow-Hayley.png TO411-060-Freya.png TO411-061-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-062-Freya~Hollow Keelin.png TO411-063-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-064-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-065-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-066-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-067-Klaus~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-068~Rebekah~Marcel~Klaus.png TO411-069-Klaus~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-070-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO411-071-Hayley~Hollow Jackson.png TO411-072-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-073-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-074-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-075-Hayley.png TO411-076-Hayley.png TO411-077-Hayley.png TO411-078-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-079-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-080-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-081-Marcel-Rebeak.png TO411-082-Hope.png TO411-083-Kol~Hope.png TO411-084-Hayley.png TO411-085-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-086-Freya.png TO411-087-Hollow Keelin~Freya.png TO411-088-Freya-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-089-Hope~Kol.png TO411-090-Kol~Hope.png TO411-091-Kol~Klaus.png TO411-092-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-093-Josh~Davina.png TO411-094-Davina~Josh.png TO411-095~Davina~Josh.png TO411-096-Kol~Klaus.png TO411-097-Kol~Klaus.png TO411-098-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-099-Hayley.png TO411-100-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-101-Hollow Elijah.png TO411-102~Hollow Elijah-Hayley.png TO411-103~Klaus-Protection Totem-Kol.png TO411-104~Freya-Hayley.png TO411-105-Freya~Hayley.png TO411-106-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-107~Klaus-Kol.png TO411-108~Klaus-Dagger-Kol.png TO411-109-Hope.png TO411-110-The Hollow.png TO411-111-Hope.png TO411-112-The Hollow.png TO411-113-Freya~The Hollow.png TO411-114-Davina~Josh.png TO411-115-Josh~Davina.png TO411-116~The Hollow~Hayley~Freya.png TO411-117-The Hollow~Hayley.png TO411-118-Hayley-Freya.png TO411-119-Hope.png TO411-120-Hope~The Hollow.png TO411-121~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-122-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-123-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-124-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-125-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-126-Davina~Josh.png TO411-127-Josh~Davina.png TO411-128-Davina~Josh.png TO411-129-Kol~Davina.png TO411-130-Davina-Josh~Kol.png TO411-131-Freya.png TO411-132~Elijah-Freya.png TO411-133~Freya-Herbs.png TO411-134-Klaus-Freya~Elijah.png TO411-135-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-136-Hayley.png TO411-137-Elijah~Klaus~Freya.png TO411-138-Klaus~Hope.png TO411-139-Hope~Klaus.png TO411-140-Hope-The Hollow.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide